


To Be Kissed

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressively Arospec Week, Aromantic, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love Poems, Poetry, Queer Themes, Relationship(s), Slam Poetry, amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: The only romantic love I want is the one that stays in the books.
Series: Poems (original work) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 3





	To Be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically:
> 
> Reading a story with good romance: *swoons*  
> Imagining it happening to me: "ew, no thanks"

I want to be kissed the same way I once craved adventure;

A little girl, dreaming of climbing mountains, of quests just like the ones in her books. 

The same girl dreams now of the gentleness of soft hands cradeling my face,

of stars in my eyes and giggles in the night. 

I want to be kissed the same way I once craved adventure;

In theory. 

I want not the cuts and bruises from the stones, the unbearable sun beating down at me as I climb higher and higher.

I want not the relationship, strange lips meeting mine. 

I don't want to see a face all too close, to know its details or hear its name. 

I don't want to be kissed. 

I want the fantasy of romance, the love of the story, the soft gestures of imagination. 

If I am but a character of my own creation, 

then I don't want the story to come true.


End file.
